little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Upside Down Friends
Upside Down Friends is episode 13 of Little Charmers. It aired on March 13, 2015 Previous: Wish Upon a Jar Next: Zip Zoom Broom Synopsis It's Flare's birthday today and she befriends with a bat. Summary The Pets are going crazy Hazel and the charmers are singing a happy birthday song for Flare's birthday.then they makes a cake with the ingredients Hazel gots the dragon berries and posie gots the hot sauce and then lavender gots the red hot chilly sprinkles she tells the charmers to stand back then the birthday cake is ready then they put it in the oven and then the pets are at it on flare's special day.then while the charmers get ready for the party they tells the pets to go to the charmhouse and make up and then there was mess in the kitchen lucky for the charmers Hazel charms the mop.and they went to the charmhouse to get the party ready. Getting the party ready At the charmhouse Hazel and Lavender are hanging up twisty streamers and lavender tells Hazel to hurry up before the streamers go all twisty and hazel felt dizzy Posie hangs up sparkle lanterns and lavender gots the noise makers but flare burns one and then the pets didn't say anything so they gave each other the silent treatment and then the charmers try to give them a little help. They charms their pets to help them feel better seven and treble befrie then flare befriends with a bat and then they scared it and then flare goes after it.meanwhile the charmers went outside Posie grows the perfect thing for the party"Snapdragons."Then they spotted flare playing with that bat they saw from before they called out to flare then they go after her. Following Flare and the Bat They follow flare and the bat and then they stopped at a tree and then they told flare then the ogre in a clock tells them don't be late because you're cake won't wait then flare's cake is done then the charmers better go and get that lavender tells then dragons love heating spice but no one likes burnt cake Hazel tells her friends to go ahead while she talks with flare the charmers went back to Hazel's home while Hazel talks with flare and it was like before when they made up their spell and then the bat and flare went off and Hazel follows them. Pet problems Meanwhile Lavender and posie are carrying flare's cake gently then they met seven and treble on the way and then they hit them and the cake went flying Posie spells from dropping on the ground and now they have the cake and now the only thing missing is flare Hazel got that covers and she tells her friends that she could use a little help her friends came then Hazel tells them about their spell and then smoke sparkles from one of house's roof and then the charmers cough from it then they followed flare and the bat back to the charmhouse. The bat is invited That evening they got hit by a tree and landed on the ground and then flare misses her best friend then they must reverse the spell Posie admits that do they have to cuz this gotta be the cutest thing they ever made then Hazel tells the bat to come to the party then lavender asks how can they have flare's birthday if she won't sit right side up then Hazel gets an idea they could make it an upside down birthday party. The birthday party That night Posie plays music and this is so much fun and they have cake and now for Flare's surprise it was watching the fireworks.Lavender wishes flare a happy upside down birthday and the fireworks make a firework picture of flare.And the episode came to an upside down end. Quotes Trivia In this scene we see the charmers and their pets are upside down. Gallery 00cee35ff61c06e5edbf341d3f915173--flare-dragon.jpg 0cc84ecb280f89f1751a3d88f2a179fd.jpg 0cc84ecb280f89f1751a3d88f2a179fd--flare-dragon.jpg 2b2b3a02f9f621d908ca2226b0760f5e--flare-dragon.jpg 8g9ky.jpg 9b1a22d4962a9217f5e6d0b2cccf321a.jpg 59f13a3f0d7c17c8eaa05ee331ece6c3.jpg 77f4ebca0b8c79ffa79d4cc94a5c01ac.jpg 259ed50976e8032160f00c95a0e99715--flare-dragon.jpg 5124b373b61085da992d6e9032231228--flare-dragon.jpg 9420b489e361a8c73f5ab195f6258bd5.jpg 989232.jpg 1563517fda61a41a0586c3ade9786c56.jpg ce7d41416ba2d17749bcfdce0e306bf7.jpg e91885b36a2058c7bc3909ae6686489f.jpg 53520df4e15a5b7c71b64e6bebb6ba95.jpg Ae1408c3f25a54529d5324d3540bd53f.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1